


Dress

by gretaamyk



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Song: Dress (Taylor Swift), Spencer Reid fanfic, Spencer Reid imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk
Summary: Request: hi!!! first of all, i really love your writing, thank you for the amazing fics 🥰 can i request for a fanfic based on the song “Dress” by Taylor Swift? i was thinking about it, the frustrated reader saying that she doesn’t want Spencer just like her best friend, a certain drama between the two (the music bridge is so strong), and this whole thing of trying to hide from the team… well, my mind really get lost on taylor’s songs because she paints the scene in such a detailed way 🥺
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Dress

My feelings for him changed in the same way you fall asleep. Slowly at first, and then all at once. He was my best friend, ever since I stepped foot in the building of the FBI. Even in my worst times, Spencer could see the best of me. He caught me in all of my very worst lies and he promised he saw the truth in me. I knew he could see the truth in me, it was literally his job. But this was one of my biggest secrets and I was killing myself waiting for him to find out.

It was a secret that I thought I would take to my grave. But part of me continued to imagine a world where he knew. Where we would have to hide, worry about our coworkers finding out, but it was okay because we were together. Sharing secret moments and glances in crowded rooms, where everyone there would have no idea. But instead, no one had any idea, because there was nothing to know in the first place.

Instead of living that, I stood in the back room of Rossi’s mansion, in a dress that was far too expensive. But I bought it simply because it was Spencer’s favorite color. The color caught my eye and I originally didn’t plan on getting it. It was just gorgeous and just so happened to be my size, I figured it couldn’t hurt to try it on. It was floor length with a long slit along the leg. It’s straps were thin with a deep decolletage neckline, and it was so extremely far out of my budget. I just wanted to see how I would look in it, take several selfies in the dressing room mirror, and then instead buy something from the bargain bin. But then the image of Spencer’s hands pulling the zipper down invaded my mind, and I couldn’t rid myself of it, not that I truly wanted to. I knew it was wrong, but because of it I accidentally paid the entire 318 dollars to bring it home.

JJ was getting married today, you’re supposed to be dressed nice at weddings. That’s what I continued to tell myself. You’re totally not trying to seduce your best friend and coworker… definitely not. 

I continued to repeat those words to myself like it was a mantra to help my self esteem. But it became less believable with every moment I spent in it, because the imagery became too much to ignore. His hands peeling the dark sangria colored fabric away from my flushed skin, his lips kissing a trail down my body. I wanted to hear my name drip off his tongue like liquor, and to kiss him and taste those lips that he’s always chewing on… No, I can’t. I forced myself out of the room, thinking of both of the hope that I won’t get lost in the maze of Rossi’s hallways, aswell as the return policy for that stupid boutique.

“Holy shit, Y/n, did you raid a Kardashian’s closet?” Garcia’s voice spoke, I turned around, relieved to see her face. “I got my dress over here from Target, but go off!” 

I just smiled nervously and tried to keep myself from blushing. I knew she would see through me immediately, she always did, so I quickly changed the topic. It was funny how she was the only non-profiler of our group, but she was always the first one to dig into my head with the ease of an excavator. Maybe it was just her being nosy, but either way, secrets were never lost on the clever Penelope Garcia.

“Are you lost too?” I laughed breathily, she shrugged and nodded.

“Hopelessly.” She laughed, looking around the walls and marble flooring that seemed to turn into a maze the further you followed. “I mean, how many rooms does a single man need?”

“I can hear you!” I heard Rossi’s voice from the room over. We both broke into a childish fit of laughter, before linking our arms and following Rossi’s voice to the living room. 

Everyone was gathered here and their eyes fell to me like I was the bride. Seven sets of eyes, but I only looked back at one. My cheeks were flushed the color of a strawberry, but I just smiled back at him. And if I didn’t know any better, I would have thought I saw Spencer blushing back.

I cleared my throat, “Is JJ here yet?” I asked. Emily shook her head. It was funny because this was JJ’s wedding, and she didn’t even know it was happening yet. Talk about a surprise party. 

But as if I summoned them, JJ, Will, and their little boy all clammered through the mansion foyer. We greeted them all with the enthusiasm of a family. And truly, we kind of were. Will too, and if not yet, he will be by the end of the ceremony.

Once JJ was informed in what was happening, everything went so fast. The girls and I helped her get ready, while the boys finished setting up the back yard. JJ’s mother flew in and brought her the very wedding dress she wore for her wedding, as something borrowed. JJ started tearing up, and Garcia quickly quipped, “And there’s your something blue!”

Everything went a mile a minute, but then I went outside. Spencer was crouched down on the ground to be at eye level with little Henry. They were doing magic tricks. I felt my heart melt in my chest. He was dressed now, in a tuxedo with a bowtie. His hair was neat but still had that lovable boyish charm. And his smile, God, that smile. It was bright enough to light up the dark sky. He looked happier than I had ever seen him before. 

“Y/n!” He said my name and everything stopped. Time was slow like a broken clock. He scooped Henry up in his arms and trotted happily over to me.

“Hey, Spence.” I said, my voice suddenly fragile, “Henry, you look handsome.”

“Thank you Auntie Y/n!” He said happily, squealing as Spencer bounced him up and down on his hip. My heart ached even more, seeing them together like this. Spencer always wanted kids, and I always loved picturing him as a dad. Especially with a little girl, he would let her braid his hair, he’d go to sleepovers with her stuffed animals, he’d make bedtime stories out of Shakespeare. The ideas swarmed through my brain like bees, and I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. You weren’t supposed to get baby fever from your best friend. But I think that by now it’s clear that I don’t think of him as just a best friend. 

I need a drink immediately.

Spencer set the little boy back down on the ground, who then giddily ran away to his Auntie Penelope. We both stood there for a moment, smiling as we watched him go.

“You look beautiful, by the way,” He said suddenly, his voice just above a whisper. I turned my head quickly to face him, smiling and blushing with equal evidence. “I was meaning to tell you that earlier… but I never got the chance.”

“You look pretty good yourself.” I responded cooly, straightening out his bowtie and letting my hands linger there on his lapel. “I could get used to you in a tux.”

Now he was the one blushing, but I didn’t think much of it because he could never take a compliment without turning three shades darker. Still, I thought it was adorable.

The night went on, and I found myself spending most of my time at the bar and on the dance floor, drinking champagne and dancing until my feet hurt. But once I drank enough, the latter was no longer an issue. I let my guard down and took my shoes off, drunkenly swaying along to the music of the band.

But as my guard lessened, so did my logic and any bit of reason that was left in my brain. All of the silence and patience I needed to hold back everything from the world was slowly being dissolved by the alcohol. The pining and the invaluable anticipation however continued. 

We made eye contact across the lawn. His eyes panicked and looked away but I could see he had a pink heat in his face that matched perfectly with mine. But then he was approaching. I smiled softly at him as he neared closer, his hand reached out to me and I reciprocated before I could attempt to process the silent proposal. He vocally and physically clarified, “May I have this dance?” He asked, spinning me.

Part of me knew that I needed to stop, but it simultaneously urged for the truth to come out. I couldn’t keep it to myself any longer. My hands were shaking from holding back from him.

I nodded, against any composure I had left. I stabilized myself against his chest after the turn, and he quickly pulled my body into his. The song was slow, and I had never danced with anyone that way before, never something so intimate. But Spencer actually had, and he was surprisingly good at it. His hand continued to hold onto mine in an assured grip that wouldn’t sway, but his other found itself placed at the small of my back. I hesitated, before delicately moving my hand to rest on his shoulder. My head rested against his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. I didn’t feel like this was real, I felt like we were somehow spinning and floating at the same time. I just gripped onto him tighter. I inhaled, and I could smell a mix of alcohol and clean laundry.

“Pssst!” I whispered, Spencer looked down at me with an amused expression, before nodding an urge for me to continue. I giggled. “Wanna know a secret?” 

“Yes… I think.”

“The wh-whole reason… I bought this dress… was so you could take it off.” The words slipped out of my mouth in broken fragments, my sobriety was no longer there to lock them in. 

He stopped moving, but I didn’t seem to notice. I didn’t even notice my own words, or at least not the severity of it. Or maybe I did notice, and I just didn’t care. That was also an incredibly possible option.

“W-What?” He stuttered out, looking around at the various other guests within hearing range, before pulling his attention back to me.

“Hm?” I asked, forgetting already. I let go of his hand and just wrapped my arms around his body like a boa constrictor around an animal. My eyes still weren’t open, not until his hand found a firm grip on my wrist.

“Come with me.” 

He pulled me away from the dance floor, stumbling over his own feet. Once we found ourselves a secluded area he stopped and he turned to me. His cheeks were flushed from alcohol. He hardly ever drank, only for special occasions like tonight, but he was still trying to be his normal, sober self. Responsible, logical. 

“Did… what did you… huh?” He sputtered out. Okay, maybe he wasn’t still logical, but clearly neither was I.

“I said what I said.” I poked him on the chest. “I don’t want you as a best friend, anymore, Spencer.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked, his voice suddenly sounding fragile like glass. His eyes grew saddened, but I quickly shook my head.

“I like you so much more than that, Spencey!” I exclaimed, hitting him lightly in the chest. “I’m in love with you.” 

My mood turned around completely, and I was no longer giggling, I was holding back tears. I tried to blink them away, but instead I accidentally pushed them out in black streaks from my heavy makeup. His hands were quick to cup my cheeks, his thumbs wiped away the tears and it was like they weren’t there in the first place. Still, I hooked my hands onto his as they cemented themselves to my face. 

“I wish you were sober enough to mean that.” He said, almost sadly. His words seemed to be almost targeted for himself, but I heard. I opened my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at him.

“I don’t need to be sober to mean that…” I said slowly, my voice slowly grew louder with each word. “The reason that i’m drunk right now is because I mean it so fucking much that I don’t know if I can handle it anymore!”

I was crying again, harder this time. I wasn’t even positive why I was. But I was positive of the way that he pulled me so safely into his chest, protecting me like it was his job.

“Shhh.” He soothed. His hand reached around and settled on the back of my head, while the other was a seatbelt around my shoulders. His fingertips drew small shapes and patterns onto my bare skin. “Can we talk about this again when you’re sober?” His voice was the sound of crashing waves on the beach, lulling my consciousness away as I leaned thoroughly against him. I felt like I could fall asleep right in his arms, and I felt safer there than in my home.

“Only… only if you have something I want to hear.” I said softly, not daring to open my eyes which were no doubt red and puffy. Tears dripped rhythmically off my face and onto his lapel, darkening it like my tears were made of ink. “But if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all.”

I felt a laugh reverberate through his chest, and I smiled. I wasn’t able to process anything, my memory only lasted for five seconds in my current state of mind. But I knew by that sound that he was happy, and I could remember that’s all I really wanted him to be. But then as I stood there wrapped in the blanket of his touch, I drifted off to sleep.

-

I woke up in a bed of fresh linens. They felt warm and expensive and I knew they weren’t mine before I even opened my eyes.

When I did, I was met with a dull throbbing feeling in my brain. I winced and covered my eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply while simultaneously swearing at myself for drinking my own weight in alcohol the night before. I opened my eyes again and finally recognized that my suspicions were right and I was in one of Rossi’s spare rooms. I pulled back the thick duvet and saw I was in a white T-shirt that was a dress on me. I hoped that it wasn’t Rossi’s, but I couldn’t think of who else’s it could be.

I got up on shaky legs and wandered into the hallway. I worried about getting lost again, but luckily I have the nose of a bloodhound and smelled the distinct scent of bacon. I followed it into the kitchen to see Rossi cooking, and everyone (besides JJ and Will) still here and gathered around his table.

“Why is everyone still here?” I asked tiredly, rubbing my eyes and taking a seat next to Spencer. 

“I wasn’t gonna let you guys drive home after that! Except JJ and Will. I wasn’t going to let their first night as a married couple be at my house.” Rossi joked, flipping over pancakes on the griddle. I laughed, looking around at my older and more hungover coworkers.

“Spencer?” I asked, narrowing my eyes. He hummed mid yawn in response and took a sip of his coffee. “Where’s your shirt?”

Spencer always brought extra clothes, wherever he went. We made fun of him, but the rest of the team seemed jealous after seemingly having slept in their formalwear. He wore pyjama pants and nothing but a fluffy blanket on his upper half. I tried not to look, but I’m only human and simply couldn’t help myself.

He exhaled a laugh, “On you. I thought you needed it more than me— didn’t want to ruin that three hundred dollar dress.”

The group giggled but stifled them away. I felt like I was missing something. Still, I blushed and suddenly became very aware of the fact I wasn’t wearing pants. I crossed my legs tightly, as if it would make me less exposed. “Though, based on what you told me your reasoning was for buying it, I think you got your money’s worth.” He laughed, joking in a tone I’ve never heard from him. The rest of the people at the table exchanged confused glances before shrugging and deciding they didn’t care. I, however, cared far too much. Everything came back to me, my skin burned up like I had been sitting in the sun for too long.

“Spencer, can I talk to you alone?” My voice was fragile and nervous. 

“That’s dangerous.” Derek laughed into his coffee mug. Garcia shoved him, making him spit the coffee bag into the cup. “Hey!”

Spencer ignored them and looked thoughtfully around the table like he was weighing his options. Then he got up from the table without a word, letting the blanket slip off of him and pile into his chair. I tried to pretend I felt nothing seeing him indecent. I ignored the heat in my cheeks and the stares from our friends. I opened the door to Rossi’s back yard and went out, he followed behind me and guided us behind a wall so we couldn’t be spied on through the sliding glass door.

“…Hi.” He spoke after what seemed like an eternity of uncomfortable silence. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, he was cold. Both of us were, considering we were both half naked, each wearing one half of the same pyjama set.

“Hey…” I trailed away, looking around one last time before landing on him once again. “What… what exactly did I tell you last night?”

I saw a cocky smile flash across his face before dissipating. Then a strange look of guilt. He was fighting with himself. “You… you told me that you loved me.”

My heart dropped and I covered my mouth with my hands.

“And you said, and I quote, ‘The whole reason I bought this dress was so you can take it off’.”

“THAT WAS REAL?!” 

“Yeah.” He scratched the back of his neck, he looked uncomfortable but I felt like I was going to pass out.

“I-wait… wha-what did you-“

“I asked if we could talk about it in the morning… and then you said only if I had something you wanted to hear.”

I blinked. I opened my mouth, and struggled to speak as the cogs turned in my brain. “Does that mean… you have something I want to hear?”

He smiled shyly and tucked his arms neatly behind his back. “I might.”

“No, this isn’t something you get to be vague about, I’m looking for actual answers here.”

His lips formed tightly into a line, and I felt myself growing exceedingly more nervous with each second that passed. The hopes he built up inside me were crumbling down like old architecture, and I was growing ready to excuse myself back inside and sit in the opposite side of the table.

But then, his hands reached out to cup my face, his palms on my jawline and his thumb tracing delicately along the swells of my cheeks. I couldn’t breath as I looked into his eyes, and when he connected his lips perfectly against mine I felt my heart melt in my chest. My eyes fluttered shut, my hands found themselves trailing up his bare torsos and snake around his neck like a scarf.

We moved against each other like it was meant to be, two magnets that were finally pointed at each other. On instinct, I leaned into the warmth of his body. His head tilted, his tongue peaked through and met the seam of my lips, and my body just automatically accepted it. His tongue slid against mine in an uncharacteristic move of boldness, and it was enough to make my legs wobble. 

His lips were warm and soft, and his hands were strong, yet curious. 

It was tragically perfect.

We broke apart only when I needed a gasp for air.

“You kissed me.” I concluded. His face lightened.

“You kissed back.” 

“I can’t believe you kissed me!”

He laughed and rubbed his face with his large hands. “Be quiet! You’re stupid if you think they’re not trying to listen right now.”

“I…” My hand covered my mouth. “This is bad.” 

His brow furrowed, “How is it bad? Was the kiss bad?” He lowered his voice for that last bit, swiping his thumb against the lips that I held between my teeth just seconds ago.

“No, that was a good kiss.” I sputtered out awkwardly, “But, you’re my best friend! We’re coworkers!” My eyes darted around the yard, before I sighed and pulled them back to him. “I’m not saying I didn’t want it! Trust me, I wanted that more than you’ll ever know.”

He shrugged, his face dumbfounded, as if to ask, Then what’s the problem?

I answered the question before he could ask it.

“It’s just… what happens now?”

His face softened. He opened his mouth to speak, but we were interrupted by the sound of an opening door and we both jumped a mile away from each other.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Garcia smiled, twisting her hand around the door handle. “But the bacon’s ready and you need to get back in here because I don’t know if I can hold Derek back from it much longer—Derek! Leave some for our friends!” She yelled back into the room, her voice stopping as the door shut behind her.

We both laughed and I looked down at my feet. I tucked my hair behind my ear, filling the silence with an action. But I looked back up at him and the smile on his face wasn’t uncomfortable anymore. He was happy, and so was I.

“We should go back in before Derek eats everything.” He smiled. Instead, I found my hand’s place back on his torso and up on his shoulders. I got up on my tiptoes to meet him at the halfway point between our faces. Our faces inched closer again, but before we could connect, I spoke close enough for him to taste my words. I hoped they tasted as sweet and sultry as I meant them, like liquor dripping off my tongue.

“Let him.”

-

Months had passed since the wedding, and there was now an indentation in my mattress that was in the shape of Spencer. I woke up just in time, and now I get to wake up by his side. It all felt too perfect to be real. Even the hard parts were incredible because they were exactly what I had pictured for the longest time. The whole team thinks that they know us, but they know nothing about this and it was almost refreshing. I had something that I got to keep for myself, and it was my best friend.

But now it was just me and the girls at Penelope’s house, a girls sleepover that we tried to have monthly. It didn’t usually work that way, but it was always nice when it did.

They had been pressing me all night about why I’ve been so happy lately. They realized pretty quickly that I was sleeping with someone, in fact I enjoyed them knowing that. Knowing that I wasn’t just an old woman going home to an empty apartment. But that was where I drew the line, they weren’t going to get anything else out of me.

But the interrogation stopped at the late hour of 10:30 PM… We just can’t party like we used to.

But after a few hours of sleep, the phone rang loudly and it startled me awake. The girls stirred and I cursed, turning down the sound, but no one woke up. Thankfully. I smiled once I picked it up and saw Spencer’s name, well, his code name. I was paranoid and his name was now just a red heart. I groaned reading the time, 3 am.

I picked it up and whispered a small ’Hi’ as I stood up and went around into Penelope’s bathroom.

“Hi sweetie, sorry if I woke you up.” He said, his voice was as raspy and tired as mine. “I wanted to call, but I was waiting for the girls to be asleep.”

“You could have called me five hours ago then.” I laughed, he chuckled quietly back through the receiver.

“How’s it going over there? Have they been bugging you with questions?”

“You know it,” I sighed and hopped up onto the countertop of the sink. “It’s kind of fun, but this shit is hard.”

“It’s hard for me too, you don’t know how much I want to show you off.” I felt myself blushing, and I think he could sense it through the phone because I heard a small laugh. “Derek’s been asking a lot of questions too, so I get it.”

“Yeah, but I mean, you can expect that from Derek. Actually-”

The bathroom door swung open and I almost fell off the counter top. Penelope came in, her robe and her hairstyle making her resemble a stern mom from an 80’s movie. She shut the door behind her and she stared at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Derek?” She questioned, “Who are you talking to?”

I raised my eyebrows, “Were you listening through the door?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“It’s… Jake.” I said the first name that popped into my head, I heard Spencer laugh through the receiver. I blushed.

“Jake?” She scoffed, “From what? State Farm? Give me that.”

Despite my best efforts she grabbed the phone, and looked at the name. It was just a heart, thankfully, so she put the phone on speaker. “Who’s this?”

“Jake…apparently.” The last part was even quieter than a whisper, I heard it but Penelope didn’t seem to have. He was doing an accent. I think it was supposed to be Australian, I tried my best not to laugh.

“Fine.” She begrudgingly handed me the phone again.

“Hi, Jake.” I took the phone off speaker and put it to my ear.

“That was a close one.” He said, sounding relieved. I almost responded, but then Penelope mouthed something.

‘Spencer’.

My face paled, and I realized that I accidentally gave it away without saying anything.

“She had no idea.” He continued happily, acting as if his accent was impeccable. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

“Yep…” I gasped, Penelope winked and left, closing the door behind her. “No idea.”


End file.
